


Putting the dogs in line

by MessedUpEssy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Anal, Blow Job, Bondage, Degradation, Double Penetration, Furry, Hand Job, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Prostitution, Swapfell, Swapfell KH, Swapfell Purple, Undertail, ask to tag, cash getting the dicking he deserves, he don't have time for your shit when there is dick to be had, i guess, just another saturday night for cash, who knows - Freeform, whoring, why is it always dog monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpEssy/pseuds/MessedUpEssy
Summary: Cash doesn't have time for angry customers when there is fucking to be done.





	Putting the dogs in line

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look some porn, that just happened randomly thanks to a pic I am working on currently as I suddenly got such inspiration, will try to link it here when it is done UwU ❤
> 
> And I have no idea why it's always dogs because I do not know either like srs 
> 
> But here enjoy, my take on the Cash boy getting the dicking he so loves and deserves pft

“ya late.”, Cash stated as he heard the door of the room open and close, turning his head around to glare at the newcomer, the dog standing slightly frozen at the scene before him.

Not that Cash could blame him, as it sure got to be a sight of seeing his friends already been busy with the whore they had brought together, three of them standing in a half-circle in front of him, one dick against Cash’s cheek which he had just been sucking off, while the other two were been taken care of by his hands. All the while the biggest and last of the newcomer’s friends was lying underneath Cash, the mutt’s arms bound while its massive dick was penetrating his pussy deeply, filling him up and stretching him in all the right ways. 

So there was no surprise when the newcomer’s face quickly began to change from confusion and shock to grow into one of anger, Cash didn’t have time for that kind of shit when there was fucking to be done though. 

“hurry up an’ git ovah here before i charge ye extra, mutt.”, Cash said abruptly cutting the dog off before he even got to say anything with a commanding tone. While he lifted himself up slightly from the massive dick currently penetrating his already cum filled pussy, so his butt and its hole now was on wide display for the newcomer to see who quickly began to ogle it, Cash smirked widely. “me arse need sume of that cock of yers in et, so hurry tha fuck over here an’ fill et up before i change me mind.”

The dog after a second of confusion realization appeared on his features, where he then panicky and hurriedly began to throw off his clothes as he rushed towards Cash and his friends, Cash let out a amused laugh at the sight as he then turned his face back to the dick in front of him, giving it a kiss as he felt the newcomers paws grab his hips harshly while pressing his already hard dick against his ass.

“careful…”, he warned with a growl, the newcomer's paws tensing up as he eased up on his hold while letting out a whimper. Not that Cash minded some roughness, but his telling off was more to show who was in charge, who was in control. 

Which he had already established with the others earlier on, and luckily for the newcomer, it seems Cash won’t have to get rough with his corrections and punishment, unlike his friend beneath him who was currently wearing a nice big muzzle and had his arms tied behind him painfully. 

Which was what happened when trying to take control from Cash and been a self-entitled unruly bitch. 

Pity though, Cash wouldn’t have minded putting the late comer underneath his heel and properly degraded him for unwanted behavior, especially since he was late, but nah the dog was behaving well much quicker than his friends had and that kind of behavior deserves a reward.

“good mutt…”, he praised, pressing himself against the newcomer, feeling his dick slide against his ass. “ye may go ahead and shove it in me, but do et slowly. an’ when ye hilted ya better not move until i tell ya to, capish?” 

“Ye-Yes sir-!”, the dog stuttered with a whimper, as he then moved his dick to angle it against Cash’s ass hole, before slowly pushing it in making Cash let out a moan as the puckered ring was breached. 

Fuck, how he loved having two dicks inside of him at once, the burn and fullness of it as the newcomers dick slid inside of him felt so fucking good. His ass was already lubricated well thanks to one of the other dogs having come inside of it earlier while he had gotten fucked by the three dogs standing around him, while the mutt beneath him had had to watch all tied up as part of his punishment, so it wasn’t long before the newcomer’s dick hilted inside of him fully.

Cash groaned because fuck this felt so good, he felt so wonderfully full. 

But not full enough, as he eyed the dick that was right in front of his face, looking up to see the pained and frustrated expression of its owner who had been good not to voice his frustration while he had talked and directed the newcomer, likewise with the other two whose dicks was still firmly grasped in his hands.

“ya be such good boys, aren’tcha? just look at ye, no complaints even tho i be neglectin’ them cocks of yers.”, he murmured, giving the two dicks in his hands a squeeze before he began to jerk them off slowly, causing their owners to groan and whimper at the sudden stimulation. “let’s get started again then, me good fellas. ye can start fuckin’ me arse now, mutt.” 

As he finished his sentence he opened his mouth wide for the dick in front of him, which was quickly pushed into it and down his throat roughly, Cash immediately began to lick and suck it off while moving his hands in the same rhythm of the movements of his mouth. 

The dick in his ass was quickly pulled out but quickly pushed in again as the newcomer then set a quick but deep pace, making Cash moan around the dick in his mouth which was followed up by another as the dog beneath him began to thrust up into his pussy as well.

And it wasn’t long before he got all of the dogs coming, the newcomer filling his ass with his cum with a loud howl as he pressed his claws deeply into his hips, the bitch underneath him filling his pussy once more with his shit load of cum. 

The two getting jerked off by his hands spilling themselves over his arms and fingers, and the last one with his dick as deeply as he can while holding Cash’s head firmly in his paws, shoots his cum deep into his throat which Cash swallows down greedily. 

Fuck, how he loved his job, he thought as he came himself hard around the dick inside of him.


End file.
